Caveland
"Caveland" is a Wiggles song from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party. It's originally sung as a CGI animation, then sung in live-action in the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! TV series and finally, sung as a Wiggly Animation. It was based off a Cockroaches song on their Fingertips album called Caveman. Song Credits * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray Bass: Jeff Fatt Drums: Tony Henry Percussionist: Anthony Brahe Backing Vocals: Paul Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks Mastered at Studios 301 Australia by Don Bartley * Special Thanks to: Sam McFadden for the dinosaur spelling Song Lyrics Anthony: Hey, wake up, Jeff. Look, there's a brontosaurus. Jeff: Don't you mean bronto-snoreus? Anthony: Oh! Murray: Hey look, there's a diplodocus. Greg: And a pterodactyl. Anthony: Hey everyone, we must be in... (with the others) Caveland! Greg: (singing) Let's take a trip to another time Where dinosaurs are everywhere. Oh yeah, uh-huh We're in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! Greg: Pterodactyls in the sky, Brontosaurus running by. Oh yeah, uh-huh Here in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! We've gone back to prehistoric times. Anthony, Jeff, and Murray: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: Just take a look to see what we can find. Anthony, Jeff, and Murray: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: No cars or trains but we'll get by. Paul Field: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Greg: Take a ride on the dinosaur. Paul Field: '''dinosaur yeah Just be careful if you hear it roar. Oh yeah, uh-huh We're in Caveland. '''Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! Greg: There's no pillows for your head Paul Field: '''for your head '''Greg: '''So gather leaves to make your bed. Oh yeah, uh-huh Here in Caveland. '''Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! We've gone back to prehistoric times. Anthony, Jeff, and Murray: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: Just take a look to see what we can find. Anthony, Jeff, and Murray: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: No cars or trains but we'll get by. Paul Field: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Greg: Let's do the triceratops twirl. Paul Field: '''Triceratops yeah Now try the stegosaurus swirl. Oh yeah, uh-huh We're in Caveland. '''Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo! Greg: That's where we are, oh yeah. We're in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooh, ooo, ooo! Greg: We're in Caveland, we're in Caveland. We're in Caveland, we're in Caveland. In Caveland, in Caveland In Caveland, in Caveland. Caveland. Trivia * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the keyboards. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Anthony Field are not credited for the vocals. * The music that uses this song were originally written by Jeff Fatt, John Field, Tony Henry, and Peter Mackie who were in The Cockroaches in the '80s, although Tony Henry and Peter Mackie's names weren't in the song credits for this song. Video Performances * Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party Episode Appearances * Fishing Time! * Vegetable Soup * Prehistoric Party * The Train Dance * Learn About Animals Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party songs Category:Songs Category:CGI Songs Category:Songs that have Sound Effects Category:2001